battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PLR Soldier/Battlefield Hardline Single Player Info
Ian Milham, Creative Director for Battlefield Hardline, provides some new details on the variety of choices players will be able to make in the Battlefield Hardline singleplayer campaign. --- In the past weeks, gamers have had a chance to learn quite a bit about Battlefield Hardline’s Multiplayer. We’ve had a great beta and that has brought in a ton of data and feedback which is making the game more awesome every day. Thad Sasser, our Lead MP Designer, has been keeping you up to date on what we’ve learned and more importantly how we’re making MP better. More great MP info is to come, because there’s a LOT more to share. Today, though, I wanted to talk about our Single Player. Taking Battlefield into the world of cops and criminals gives us an opportunity to do something completely different than what’s been done in the past, not only in the series but in the genre. When we look around the landscape of gaming these days, there are a lot of gravel voiced super soldiers saving the world from domination. But that’s not the world of cops and criminals, and that’s not something we’re interested in doing with Hardline. Our world is more personal and relatable. There won’t be any five-minute cut scenes where the evil general explains his super weapon in our game. Instead, we want to create the look, tone, and pace of our favorite TV crime dramas. Don’t get me wrong. Like all gamers, we’ve enjoyed some great, linear, roller coaster style games in our day. We may have even made one or two. But these days we think gamers are looking for more tactical choice and depth in their games, not just whack-a-mole shooting galleries. So for the Battlefield Hardline single player campaign, we are trying to fill our world with those choices. Here are some choices you might be faced with in the campaign: ''- Do I grapple and zipline past these guys, or try to get through on the ground?'' ''- Do I intimidate this guy into giving up or go for the Taser?'' ''- That guy has a warrant on him, and I could use the cash. Do I take him down here or get his flunkies first?'' ''- How many bullets do I have left in this gun? Do I feel lucky? Well, do I?'' We are bringing more depth and choice to our campaign, and by using a TV crime drama aesthetic, delivering a different type of storytelling and a new tone that feels different from the from most of the first person shooters we’ve all played a lot of lately. In order to really get the feeling right, we’ve teamed up with some great talent from the genre. Our director Bill Johnson and Narrative Consultant Wendy Calhoun are both veterans of Justified, and our cast includes actors from True Detective, CSI Miami, The Shield, Law and Order, and other milestone cop shows. This is a story that takes place in the grey area between cops and criminals, with police who aren’t all good and thieves with a cause to fight for. As players, you’ll get to see things from both sides. All in all we think we’ve got some cool ideas and are going to try something a little different with the single player of the game. You’ll be able to see some stuff soon, and myself, our Executive Producer Steve, our Director and Cast will be at Comic Con to show some footage, answer questions, and share our excitement for the game. Hope to see you there! --- 15:03, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts